


Realisation

by infinitesouls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x05, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitesouls/pseuds/infinitesouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot in which Bellamy finally realises how bad ass the two most important women in his life are. 2x05. Campfire scene. Bellarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

There was a crack from the blazing fire that was providing just enough heat to keep us warm without drawing any unnecessary attention to ourselves. It was so quiet I could make out the steady breathing of Octavia and Clarke, both asleep from exhaustion. I was looking over at Octavia who was curled up fast asleep. She looked so innocent and vulnerable in this state - something I hadn’t seen in such a long time. 

 

_When did she grow up?_ I thought to myself thinking of the moment Octavia went from being a girl into a woman. It shouldn’t have surprised me so much, but seeing her like this sparked something new in me. When she was young my job was to shelter her and protect her from pretty much everything… but now, she didn’t need protecting. I guess the minute I let her go with Lincoln was the minute I realised deep down, even if I didn’t want to, that she had already grown up. She was resembling a warrior more and more every day and whilst part of me wanted to protect her I also knew I had to embrace it. 

 

My attention turned to the familiar blonde on my left and my eyes narrowed upon her face, my eyes tracing her cuts from a distance. She has been through so much these last few days and I couldn’t help but admire her strength. Clarke was something else entirely. She was one of the few women who put me in my place around here. I didn’t realise how much I needed her until she was gone…She was more than just my partner in all this, she was my counterweight here on earth. 

 

Clarke started to stir in her sleep and my heart ached to reach out and touch her. The simplest action to express all the feelings stirring inside me, but regardless I stayed still, just watching over her from the space between us. Octavia and Clarke were the two of the most important people to me and I knew that no matter what, I’d always protect them. _More like they’d protect me,_ I suddenly thought with a smile on my face.

 

_How on earth did I end up with two of the most bad ass women on the planet?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Bellamy is a total feminist at heart.


End file.
